MooMoo2:MooMoo 2
is the codename for the upcoming project by Sidney de Vries, which has been said to be "still in the works" as of Update 1.70 in the Changelog. On February 19, 2018, Sidney stated that MooMoo 2 is due for release within the next 1-2 months. It will be free. It has also been confirmed that MooMoo2 would be available on the Steam store. New Features * Inventory System * Shirts and other merchandise. * ** These will allow for in-app purchases, specifically the purchase of additional skins. ** These will also allow for the tracking of the player's stats. * Chests where you can store items and resources so you don't lose them on death * More Bosses * Events & Quests * More Players Per Server (Don't worry the map will be larger) * Spike Damage is now based on velocity (This fixes the OP pit trap spike problem) * More Weapons and Armor * New Animals and Improved AI * Addition of winter biome bosses * Possibility of windmills getting cut * New Buildings, Turrets & Traps * Improved Graphics ** Sidney de Vries stated that these graphics would resemble foes.io graphics, but would be different. ** These will also include better animations. * Reduced lag and Smoother Gameplay * Bigger Map with more Biomes, such as the * More Challenge Icons (Currently only has the skull for most kills) * More Tribe features like Trading and Assigning Roles * Physics Blocks and Improved Collisions ** Sidney describes this as being able to push objects such as walls after you place them, and then connect them to other objects. Better construction mechanics. * TNT and other explosives * Improved Combat to prevent food spam scripts * Actual Anti-bot scripts * More info here. Previous Release Dates Since MooMoo 2 was announced, there have been many supposed release dates. None of these came to fruition. Sidney once stated on his Patreon that a MooMoo 2 Preview was coming "this week". That was in 2018. His Patreon is currently under review. Patreon Also in 2018, Nathan Flurry, Co-creator of Galax.io and Gaminc.io, stated on the Fluxr Discord that MooMoo2 would be released on May 10th, 2018. This did not happen. Sidney later said in a Livestream that he hadn't yet started development on MooMoo2. He also said in the Livestream that he was taking his time with the project and that it could be months or even years before its release. Live Stream The live stream recording has since been removed by Sidney. On February 11, 2018, Sidney tweeted "I've said this before. But this time for real. MooMoo 2 is coming soon. I know it's taken a while. But it's worth the wait" This would contradict other claims that he had not even started development. News As of late, there has been no word whatsoever on MooMoo 2, with almost two years passing since February of 2018 when Sidney said it was coming "soon". With Sidney's attention seemingly focused on Krunker.io, and with his Patreon "Under Review" for lack of trustworthiness, it is speculated that MooMoo 2 has been abandoned. Later, in 2020, Sidney DeVries stated on Discord that the MooMoo community had treated him really badly and sent him "death threats and stuff." He said he would get back to the game "eventually". Fan Efforts There was at one point an effort by MooMoo fans in the MooMoo.io Discord server to provide their own updates to the MooMoo.io 1, with cooperation from Sidney. However, such efforts appear to have been halted apparently by Sidney himself early in the planning stages. Little is known about exactly what happened. On November 20, 2019, a FANDOM user named User:Shadow2169 made the following edit to this page: UPDATE: A Fan-made game called Moomoo2 is in the works. Because of copyright issues, the name may be changed. UPDATE 2: Planning finished. Game building commencing. It will be powered by Unreal Engine. The user has since not been heard from, and may have been pranking us, but... what difference, at this point, does it make? It was worth mentioning. Footnotes * https://twitter.com/Sidney_de_Vries/status/1094884489568776194 Category:Information